The New Girl
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: A new girl named Luna Death joins the DWMA, she gets a nice closed fist welcome, then finds her weapon partner in a strange way, and become's great. "I'm Luna Cecelia Death, I am a meister, I'm from Lunar Avenue, But moved to death city to live with my father, Lord Death..." Read to discover! PolarBearsWillEatYYou 3
1. The First Day

Chapter One

"Hurry Up Luna!" My brother said to me.

"Go ahead, i'll be there soon." I was still getting ready.

He rolled his eyes. "Be late for your first day, Fine by me." He walked out the door and headed to school.

"Cya Kid." I whispered.

I had just gotten to my Dad's house in Death City and had been enrolled in the DWMA.

I grabbed my backpack and walked to school on my first day.

I took the long way, it felt like i needed too.

I heared screaming.

I shrugged and kept walking.

I didn't even have a weapon partner, What could i do?

Well.. I thought and then i went over there, there was a man mugging someone.

"Hey, Stop That." I said to him in a firm but demanding way.

"Make me, Kid." The man said, aiming a gun at me.

Great, i thought.

"Kid is my brother's name, Idiot." I charged at shot my soul wave into him, knocking him down.

"Have a nice dream." I smirked and the man passed out.

I walked up the white steps of my new school and saw a boy with a star tatto on his arm and blue hair, and a boy with white hair and spiky teeth leaning against the wall.

"Hi There, I'm-" I started to say.

"Shut up." The blue haired boy said. "I'm Black Star, and this is Soul. Were going to kick your butt."

"Oh Really?" I said to him.

The boy, Soul, looked suprised a girl just basically challenged them. "Yea, get ready."

Soul's arm turned into a scythe blade and i saw yellow energy around Black Star's hands.

"Don't. Even. Think About It." A familar voice firmly said.

I turned to see my very own brother, Kid.

I flipped my black and white striped hair out of the way and rubbed my eyes to be sure. Yup.

"What you gonna do about it, I made you bleed, it's the other reapers turn." Black Star said.

"How bout a 2 on 2." Soul sugested.

Black Star and Kid execpted the challenge and Kid held Liz and Patty.

Soul charged at me and i dodged him then did a low sweep like Kid taught me, tripping him, and knocking him down, before his head it the ground, i kicked it upwards, and i grabbed his neck, grabbed differint parts of his body, and flipped him to the ground.

"Had enough?" I smirked and saw Kid took care of Black Star.


	2. The Introduction

Chapter 2

Kid showed me my first class, Class Cresent Moon.

"Hello Professor, You have a new student." Kid said to the scary- looking man with a bolt in his head.

"Kid, take a seat, Um.." The man looked at me.

"Luna, May i ask your name?" I said to him .

"Professor Stein, Pick a empty seat." The man guestred to the maze of seats in front of him.

I picked a spot in between Kid and a girl with long brown ponytails.

Professor Stein turned to the class. "Class, We have a new student, Luna. Please Introduce Yourself."

I stood up. "My Name is Luna Cecilia Death, I used to live on Lunar Avenue, but moved here to live with my father Lord Death, and my brother Death The Kid, I have a black dog with purple on her named Midnight, A Black dog with white stripes named Shadow, And A cow colored Great dane named Cow."

I sat down and smiled.

The boy in front of me in stupid swirly eye glasses asked me somthing. "Your Lord Death's Daughter?"

I nodded and listned to Professor Stein talk.

The girl with the brown hair turned to me. "I'm Maka Albarn, Nice too meet you!" She smiled and i shook her hand.

I noticed Black Star across the room and he gave me a glare. I stuck my tounge out and smiled.


	3. The Boys

Chapter 3

I walked home later and whistled, i took the long way and smiled.

A teenage boy blonde, short hair pushed a gun to my neck and had a toothpick in his mouth as he pinned me to the wall.

"Hand over everything you have." The boy glared.

"Funny." I smirked.

"I'm Not Messing Around!" The boy took the silver locket my mom gave me and put it in his pocket. "That'll be worth somthing." He mumbled.

"Give that back!" I pushed forward and knocked him over. I took my locket, put it back on me, kicked the boy in the side, and left.

When i went to bed i realized somthing. That gun had a reflection of a DIFFERINT BOY in it, he was a weapon. SYMETRICAL WEAPONS!

C/A: Yea, Luna's a bit of a Symmetry nut like Kid.


	4. The Wavelength

Chapter Four

(Luna's POV)

She awoke the next morning early, she made some Coco Puffs for herself, then rushed out the door by the alley and stared as i watched cops chasing the boys from the day before.

I ran torwards the cops and shot my soul wave at a bunch of them.

I stood on top of a pile of them and looked at the two boys.

"You didn't have to do that, you know that kid?" The taller boy said.

"But i did, Now. You guys wanna be my weapon partners?" I said to them.

They nodded.

The taller one spoke.

"I'm Luke Johnson and this is my brother, Pat Johnson."

"I'm Luna Death." I smiled and we walked to the academy.

When we got there, i took Luke and Pat to my father. "Dad, these are my new weapon partners, Luke and Pat."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, he was wearing a mask, but i could tell.

"Do your wavelengths match?" He asked me.

I shrugged, he told me too go see Professor Stein to test the wavelengths. I found him outside and he told them to stand on both sides of me.

"Okay, I need you all to concentrate." Professor Stein said.

I noticed Maka was there too.

We all concentrated and started the process.

(Maka's POV)

I watched them, two blue domes made of there souls surrounded Luke and Pat Johnson.

Luna's was purple.

I wonder, i thought to myself.

I looked at there pure souls and saw each of there charictaristics.

Luna: Luna's was powerful, purple, and large. It looked somewhat similar to Kid's. She was ambitious, a perfectionist, and was compatible with many differint souls, a flexible soul, it seemed her soul wave attacks could be quite powerful.

Luke: Luke's was much differint. It was medium sized and yellow. It showed responsiblility, Power, It looked as if his soul used to be larger, damaged over time, but as it was mixing with Luna's, it seemed to regain hope.

Pat: Pat's was strange. It was slightly idiotic, but knew how to do what he had to do. His soul was big and blue.

I then looked at them together, they were perfectly compatible. There domes were connecting by a purple string of energy.

(Stein's POV)

"What do you see Maka?" I asked her.

"There souls are connecting, they seem to be compatible, but yet there so differint." She said to me.

"That's because Luna's is very flexible." I smiled.

(Luke's POV)

I could feel our souls mixing, intertwining.

My memeories flashing before me. My parent's being killed, Me having too take care of Pat, I realized, I was finally happy.

(Pat's POV)

ZEEEBRRAAA'S

C/A: To let you know, Pat has an obsession with Zebra's instead of being obsessed with Giraffe's like Patty.

(Luna's POV)

I felt me and Luke connect, Pat's connection not far behind. Our soul's collided and accepted each other.

I felt the purple energy smack into Pat's soul and they zapped togther. They accepted each other as well.

I could feel our souls becoming one with one another. I raised my arms and Luke turned into gun form and floated in the middle of the air, Pat then did the same.

They both flew into my hands and i felt our souls click.

I felt immideaite power and smiled.


	5. Resonance

Chapter 5

(Luna's POV)

I smirked and turned to doctor Stein. "Professor, Could i do my first mission?"

He looked at me starangley. "First, i want you too do a soul resonance."

I smiled. "Got it!"

I looked at Luke and Pat and they nodded.

"Soul Resonance!" We screamed.

A purple wave of energy created a dome around us, it had the stripes in my hair on the outside. How Ironic.

The purple energy flared around the dome.

I held my arms out and screamed. "Death Cannon!"

The guns started to dematerialize and transform.

I heard Stein say. "Nope."

The dome exploded and i was thrown against the wall.

"What the heck Stein!?" Luke transformed and yelled at him.

"That wasn't me, Luna. You need to create an ORIGINAL move, not just copy your brothers, that would've happened if i wasn't even there. There is much power inside you, just figure out how too use that to make powerful attacks."

Luke pulled up a scorch mark from when she soul waved him under his shirt. "This Count?" He smirked and put his shirt down.

"Kindof, But next time plan it out more, See your father to get your first mission." Stein said to them.

I walked to the death room and saw my dad. "Dad! I want my first mission!"

He turned to me. "To Clarify, You realize you are a Grim reaper and you don't half to collect Kishin souls?"

I nodded.

He went on. "And that normally you use a SCYTHE?"

I thought for a moment. "First, Look at Kid. Second, I'll figure somthing out. Third, I want a BIG target."

He nodded and gave me my mission. "Your mission is to hunt down the Shadow Witch Momoka."

"Sounds awesome!" I smiled.

I walked out.

I got outside and splayed my hand. "BeezleBub."

Purple smoke appeared, and when it cleared my flying skateboard was there.

"WOW!" Pat exclaimed.

"Luke, Pat. Transform." They transformed and i got on my skateboard. "Let's go!" The jets came out the bottom and we flew torwards Momoka's lair.


End file.
